The Break Up
by Annie Bacchi
Summary: Videl and Gohan have been going out for 4 years and things are going smoothly, Until a rainy day... LAST CHAPTER UP!!! Please read!
1. The Rainy Day

One dreary and rainy day, the telephone rang at Videl=s dorm. Videl was home alone watching the rain fall on the windows. She ran to pick it up.  
  
Videl was now 21 and enrolled in a local university with her best friends Lena and her boyfriend, Gohan.  
  
Gohan still lived with Goten and Chi Chi in his mountain retreat. Most would laugh at this, but to Videl it was sweet since it meant he loved his family.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Hey Videl!" The voice said on the other line.  
  
It was Gohan. She smiled. Her and Gohan had been going out for a little over 4 years. Videl planned on marrying Gohan ever since she started going out with him. She couldn't think of a single time in her life when she was happier.  
  
"Hey Gohan! What's up?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing really." he said.  
  
There was a warm and content silence.  
  
"Videl?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah?" She responded.  
  
"I was just thinking..."Gohan said then stopped. About 10 seconds later he resumed.  
  
"Let's break up."  
  
"What?" She said barely above a whisper. The tears were already streaming down her face.  
  
"I...I like someone else. Sorry." He said. The line cut off, signaling that Gohan had hung up on her.  
  
Videl dropped the phone with a bang. She let out an in-human cry of complete agony and pain.  
  
"Oh my god! No!" She cried. "This isn't happening!" She was shaking violently.  
  
Videl crashed onto her bed sobbing miserably. "I did something wrong! I hate my life!" She cried out.  
  
Videl couldn't stop crying. An hour rolled around...then two. As she was approaching her third hour of misery, she took deep breaths and tried to stabilize her breathing and stop crying. As soon as she got her grip, she called Lena, her best friend.  
  
Lena was a tall brunette with a cheerful disposition. She could have a sharp tongue, sometimes without wanting to or realizing it. Nevertheless, she loved her like a sister.  
  
She dialed quickly. "Lena's on the line! Talk to me!" She answered.  
  
"Lena, I need help." Videl sobbed.  
  
"Chica! What's wrong sweetie?" Lena asked.  
  
"G-Gohan!" Videl lost her cool and started to cry again.  
  
"Oh my god he didn't," Lena gasped. Videl sobbed a little. "Oh my god...how could he do that? Your so nice!" She sounded even a bit  
  
"Nice has nothing to do with it!" She cried."He likes another girl! I can't help it! I wouldn't be surprised if they're hanging on each other on Monday."  
  
"Oh Chica...please no more tears. Don't cry! You're gonna get me started!" Lena begged. There was a voice in the background. "Oh I gotta go. Bye."  
  
Both the girls hung up and Videl went to the window again and cried silently, once again, watching the rain fall. 'Even the sky is crying.' Videl thought.  
  
Author's Note: Here's my first Chapter! Please review! 


	2. It's.....you!

Monday came around much too quickly. Videl saw Gohan around the campus. He always smiled at her, but it was too painful to really even look at him. At least there wasn't any signs of a new girlfriend.  
  
On her lunch break, Videl found an empty table outside near the clock tower so she could sit down and read or let her emotions go. She was reading when a red haired chubby short girl came up to Videl and sat next to her. She handed her a tissue and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Videl returned a small smile herself then dabbed her eyes.  
  
"Your Videl aren't you?" The girl asked as Videl nodded. "Hi, I'm Parusa."  
  
"Hey." Videl said and sniffled.  
  
"Is your...um...ex Gohan?" She asked.  
  
To Videl's surprise she didn't cry at all or even felt the desire to when she answered. "Yes."  
  
Oh," She said. "I like totally understand what your going through. There's this guy whose name is Sharpener...he dumped me for you. Then you said no to him. I got really pissed at you, but I got over it when you said no"  
  
"You went out with Sharpener?" Videl asked with her eyes getting big.  
  
"Yeah!" She said.  
  
"Wow...that's kinda....gross." Videl said.  
  
Parusa nodded and laughed. "I dunno if I should tell you this...but Gohan has a new girlfriend. She sits by the window in my Biology class. Her name is Lena."  
  
Videl closed her eyes painfully and her face turned bright red. She buried her face in her arms.  
  
"She didn't!" Parusa patted her back soothingly. "She promised she wouldn't! She lied to me!"  
  
"Oh Videl...I know it really sucks." She said to her.  
  
Videl lifted her head then looked over to the clock tower only to see Gohan and Lena next to each other. Lena was giving him very flirty looks and was holding his arm while talking to some friends.  
  
Videl's face turned an ash color. She ran over to them.  
  
"Lena! How could you do this?!" Videl's face was turning red from anger again.  
  
"Forget what I said to you Videl," Lena rolled her eyes at her. "You're so pathetic. But whatever! I'm going out with your ex, and there's nothing you can do about it. So just get over it!" Lena then got up and pushed Videl.  
  
Acting on impulse, Videl punched Lena in the eye hard. Well, hard enough to have her fall to the ground in pain and shock.  
  
After that she caught a quick glimpse of Gohan. He didn't look concerned about Lena, nor mad at Videl. He looked emotionless. She ran as fast as she could toward her dorm, even knowing that Lena would be down for a while. 


	3. Two Suprise Visitors

When Videl got to her room gasping for breath she decided not to go to her afternoon classes. She watched a little TV and realized when a re-run of 'Bear In The Big Blue House' came on, why they had school during the day.  
  
Videl flipped through the channels for a while then there was a knock on her door. She looked through the peep whole to see Parusa.  
  
"I saw the whole thing! That Lena girl sucks!" Parusa was extremely angry.  
  
They bitched back and forth about Lena then watched a couple movies on HBO.  
  
The day went by in a flash. It wasn't long until Parusa had to go at around 4 or so. They said their good bye's and Videl dug into her homework.  
  
At around 6:00, Videl was doing her Algebra equations when there was a knock of her window. She got up, threw open the curtains, and discovered that the person knocking on her window, was no one else than Goten.  
  
Videl was taken by surprise but she opens the door and let him come in. He held out a daisy. "For you."  
  
"Thank you Goten, but what are you doing here?" Videl asked taking the flower.  
  
Goten looked down like he was ashamed all of a sudden. A"Gohan has a new girlfriend...and she's really mean. She hits me, and picks on me, and throws me against the wall. She=s been there every night since Saturday. She's there now!" Goten was fighting back his tears.  
  
Videl was amazed. "She does that to you?! What does you brother think about this?"  
  
Goten shrugged sadly. "He just laughs." The little boy sniffled.  
  
"Goten, I'm so sorry." Videl reached down and rubbed his head for comfort.  
  
"I hate her!" He screamed and he hugged her around the waist.  
  
"Oh Goten...don't cry...It's okay sweetie." She rubbed his back trying to calm him down.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"N-nobody in my family loves me except for d-daddy! And he's d-dead!" Goten sobbed.  
  
"Oh sweetie...would you like to stay here for a while?" Videl asked in a calming voice.  
  
"Yes, please." Goten nodded and released Videl from his grasp.  
  
"Okay then. Help yourself to whatever you want in here. Watch TV, listen to the radio, play on the computer, whatever. I have some chips next to my bed if you're hungry. I'll be done with my homework in a little bit." Videl said.  
  
Goten immediately ran for the chips then crashed on her bed the TV remote in hand. He clicked on the TV.  
  
Videl called Chi Chi who was very sympathetic to Videl about Gohan. "Thank you Chi Chi. You're very kind. Goten wants to stay over here for a while though. Can he?"  
  
"Of course!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "He's always picked on over here. Thank you very much for telling me though."  
  
"No problem! Bye!" They hung up and Videl continued on her homework.  
  
She scribbled away on her paper and punched in numbers in her graphing calculator like mad. After 15 minutes she was finally finished and she packed up her books. She turned around to see a little Goten sleeping sprawled out on the bed asleep.  
  
Videl picked him up and set him gently on her own pillows and covered him up. She smiled down at him. "Good night." she whispered to him.  
  
'He's a great kid.' Videl thought. 'And knowing even more what he's been through, restores my faith in him.'  
  
She clicked off the TV, shut off the light and went downstairs to the common room to let him sleep. 


	4. The Conversation

Videl returned to her room at around 9 'o clock and bundled Goten up in blankets. She took the still sleeping boy in her arms and flew to the mountain retreat that Goten and his family called their home.  
  
With difficulty she managed to open the door. She then saw Lena and Gohan on the couch watching TV, with Lena's hands all over his lap.  
  
Lena smiled evilly at Videl. "New boyfriend?" She snickered.  
  
"Wow Lena, that must have taken you years of hard effort and thought into making THAT comeback." Videl showed no signs of confidence with her self but inside she felt warmth.  
  
Videl set Goten in his own bed, still wrapped in the blanket from Videl's bed and still sleeping. She moved the hair out of his face and smiled. She then shut the door and left the room.  
  
Videl walked out into the kitchen where Chi Chi was reading a magazine and drinking coffee. "Hello Chi Chi!" Videl said.  
  
Chi Chi looked up in surprise. "Hey Videl what's up? Sit down if you'd like."  
  
Videl sat down and sighed, tired. "I put Goten in his bed. He fell asleep at my house." Chi Chi smiled along with Videl. "So he's back safely."  
  
"How sweet. He must really feel safe with you! On a more serious note," Chi Chi shook her head. "This Lena girl is terrible. I can't believe she's making fun of my poor Goten! Gohan told me that she hurt you at school today."  
  
Videl shrugged blushing.  
  
"She has a black eye too. You know how she got it?" Chi Chi gave her a serious look.  
  
"Um...yeah. I kinda...got angry when she pushed me into that wall...so I punched her." Videl was looking down.  
  
"Videl..." Chi Chi looked solemn. "I'm so happy for you. She deserves it. She's such a little wench!"  
  
Videl got wide eyed. "What?!"  
  
Chi Chi nodded. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. Me and my friend Toyisha, we fought over Goku. One day she told me to stay away from him forever and she made me look like a fool in front of him. I kicked the legs out from under her, and she fell. Excuse the expression Videl, but afterward, I ran like hell to get away from her. She was furious."  
  
Videl and Chi Chi laughed together. "Chi Chi! You were a rebel!"  
  
"I really do miss him at night, I feel so alone when he's not there." Chi Chi Said.  
  
They talked for a while longer until the clock out in the living room chimed 11.  
  
"Oh god, I have to go home! Man, this was so fun! I really wish I could stay!" Videl said.  
  
"This was fun. I feel like I'm 20 again." Chi Chi smiled. "Oh and Videl? Can you do me a favor? Can you watch Goten after school? I'll send him over at around 5. I'll pay you twice what I paid my last sitter."  
  
"Yeah! Sure! Goten's a great little kid! No need to pay me. Tonight was nice." Videl smiled.  
  
Chi Chi shrugged. "Okay then. But if you change your mind...tell me."  
  
"I will! Bye!" Videl said with a smile. She walked out of the kitchen and to the door, walking past the two 'lovers'. They were standing next to the door and Gohan was pressed against the wall by Lena. Gohan had his shirt off and looked very un-comfortable, with Lena was kissing his neck and working her way down.  
  
Lena looked up from her 'project'. "Tucked your boyfriend in and talked to your good old friend what's her face?@  
  
"Her name is Chi Chi for one thing. And at least I have people who like me without me even trying. Now who's the slut in the hot pink halter top and shorts that barely pass as underwear?"  
  
Lena looked down at her outfit." Oh but Lena! It so complements that black eye I gave you!" Videl used a swift movement to kick the legs out from under Lena.  
  
She turned around quickly just in time to see Chi Chi grinning widely at her. She started to walk out. She turned to Gohan and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked extremely pleased. She walked out of the house and took flight back toward her dorm. 


	5. The Truth Comes Out

The next day whenever Lena game Videl dirty looks or threatened her, she just smiled evilly and said: "Better watch your back." She then growls and walks the other way.  
  
She finished the day without any tears which, to her, was a real blessing. Be was also amazed how much she looked forward to babysitting Goten.  
  
At 4:30 Videl flew to the Son household. Lena wasn't there yet, and everyone at the house welcomed her with warmth.  
  
Gohan was acting pretty weird. He took Videl into his room and Videl sat on his bed. He got down on his knees.  
  
"Videl... I'm sorry. I know I really hurt you, but Lena wasn't the person I liked. I don't even like her." Gohan confessed.  
  
Videl stood up slowly. "you're serious?" She asked.  
  
Gohan nodded and stood up. "Truth be told Videl," He put a hand softly on the side of her face. "I know now that I can't live without you by my side."  
  
Without any warning they suddenly became attracted to each other without knowing it. They leaned toward each other and kissed passionately. His strong arms around her waist tightly and still pulling her closer.  
  
The two didn't realize that Goten was peeking into the room at the time. He was walking to the bathroom, and he peered into the half open doorway. Goten's smile was a huge Goku patented one. When the two parted, Gohan, sensing someone's ki, turned just in time to see little Goten running away.  
  
"NO! YOU LITTLE..." Gohan ran after Goten, leaving Videl in Gohan's room alone.  
  
She looked around realizing she had never been in here before. She looked to the right side and saw a window, a computer, and a desk cluttered with papers and a big book titled "Let's Learn Japanese!". Over to the left she saw his bed. It was dark blue, as well as his pillow. It was neatly made which made her cringe. Something caught her eye right next to his bed on the wall. It was a small collage. She plopped herself on the bed and looked closer. They were all random pictures of Videl and Gohan, or just Videl. Under one of the pictures in Gohan's writing it said: 'Videl, My Angel'.  
  
Videl smiled and ran her hand over that writing with happy tears stinging her eyes, but not coming out. Suddenly, there was someone at the door clearing thier throat. Videl turned to look and saw a very angry Lena.  
  
"Why are you in here?" Lena asked.  
  
"No reason really. Gohan invited me in here." Videl said thoroughly enjoying the look of rage over coming her face.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Lena yelled at Videl. Videl walked out of the room with a calm but pissed look on her face.  
  
With a flick of the wrist Videl threw a box at tic-tacs at Lena. "Girl...you really need these." She heard Lena growl.  
  
Within minutes, Goten was in a head-lock Gohan. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL A SOUL YOU HEAR ME BRAT?!"  
  
Goten was whimpering. "Stop it Gohan! You sound like Vegeta! I won't tell! I promise!"  
  
"Good!" Gohan let him go from the head-lock and walked to the couch winking at Videl which made her heart thump wildly.  
  
"It's time to go Goten." Videl said to the trembling mass at her feet.  
  
Goten nodded and ran to the front door. "Race you to your room!" Goten yelled as he took fight. Videl smiled and chased after him.  
  
"Videl?" He asked when they got back to her dorm. "Do you still love my brother?"  
  
Videl looked down almost shamefully. "Yes, Goten. I do."  
  
"Oh," He said thoughtfully. He then laid down on her bed and watched TV.  
  
Just as Videl expected, Parusa came over at around 8. Goten seemed very impressed with her.  
  
"Oh Videl! He's adorable!" Parusa squealed huggin him tightly  
  
"That's Gohan's little brother." Videl explained.  
  
"No way! This one is so much cuter!" She said. Goten either blushed or turned red for lack of air, Videl wasn't sure which one.  
  
They all sat down and played Monopoly for a little bit. Goten needed a little help counting out change, but he was glad he got to play.  
  
Goten had fallen asleep by 10 PM. He was sitting next to Parusa with his head on her shoulder.  
  
Videl's heart twinged. She felt that something was wrong. She looked over to her couch. Parusa had fallen asleep as well.  
  
"Parusa," Videl shook her. "Parusa. Something's wrong I know it."  
  
She woke up easily. "Wha? Did I fall asleep Videl?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry. What's going on?"  
  
"I dunno. Let's take my jet to Gohan's house. We'll put him in his bed. I think he'll be safest there." Videl said grabbing blankets from Goten's bag.  
  
Parusa nodded. "Do I wake Goten up?"  
  
"No. Let him sleep." Videl said now wrapping him in blankets. "Meet me downstairs in five minutes okay? I'll warm up the jet."  
  
Authors Note: Ohhh! Mysterious!!! lol Review please. 


	6. The Calm and The Storm

The night was cold and crisp. A full moon was up which made Videl uneasy. She started the jet while looking around. No one was around, but the nearest emergency phone was at least 1000 yards away.  
  
A black, hooded figure tapped Videl on the shoulder. Videl must have jumped almost a foot.  
  
"Don't be paranoid! It's just me!" whispered Parusa.  
  
It took a while to stabilize her breaths, but Videl succeeded. She opened the door for Parusa to get in, and so she did.  
  
Within a good 10 minutes they landed at the Son household. Videl and Parusa both tucked Goten in and gave him good night kisses of the forehead.  
  
They both walked out into the living room. Lena was standing over Gohan  
  
looking extremely angry.  
  
"You AREN'T doing this to me. If you even dare speak another words of this again, I will see to it that you are miserable!" She shouted at him.  
  
"No Lena! You listen to me! It's over! I don't like you!" Gohan shouted back at her.  
  
Videl shivered. What this the something that was wrong? It sure didn't seem like much.  
  
"Hi guys!" Parusa said cheerfully.  
  
"Sh! Parusa!" Videl groaned slapping a hand to her forehead.  
  
Lena turned to face Videl and took rushing foot steps toward her. Videl backed up until she ran into a wall.  
  
"You BITCH! You did this! It's ALL your fault!" Lena shouted at her.  
  
"MY FAULT?!" Videl shouted back at her. "You heard him! He doesn't like you!"  
  
Lena put a hand to her back pocket. She quickly withdrew it and produced a small shotgun.  
  
"Oh my god..." Videl said dazed. "CHI CHI! CALL 911 NOW! AND GET OUTSIDE WITH GOTEN! GET AS FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN!"  
  
Chi Chi looked into the room questioningly then saw Lena with her gun pointed at Videl and followed instructions immediately.  
  
"Now I've got the three of you. Who needs that old widow and her rotten child when I can have you people." Lena looked around menacingly. "Now who to kill first?" her eyes rested on Gohan. "Break my heart Gohan? I'll send a shot through yours!"  
  
"NO!" Videl screamed and she ran out in front of Gohan and held her arms out the shield him. "You have to get through me to get to him!"  
  
"With pleasure." Lena said and shot the gun. Videl felt the bullet penetrate her skin. It hit in her upper left leg. She collapsed.  
  
The only thing she could hear was a voice, some distant voice far away screaming, so unlike her own, but it was hers.  
  
She opened her eyes but the tears made visions unclear. "Gohan..." She whispered. "Make the pain go away Gohan...please..." After that she passed out.  
  
Authors Note: Oh Videl! You're so stupid!! Hehe But seriously, review please. 


	7. Road to Recovery

Videl woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in her leg, and laying in a hospital bed. Gohan was on her right side holding her small hand in his. His eyes were red from crying.  
  
"Videl," He whispered. "Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?" She asked looking around then back to him.  
  
"Lena...Lena shot you last night." Gohan said looking ashen faced and infuriated.  
  
Suddenly she could remember everything. "Oh my god...Parusa...where is she?" Videl asked looking around.  
  
"Don't worry she's here. She's over in the corner. You just can't see her right now because of the angle your in." Gohan explained. "Come here Parusa." He called.  
  
Pretty soon there was a red eyed red haired girl over her as well. "Are you hurt?" Videl asked Parusa.  
  
"Not as badly as you." She pointed to a sling. "A minor fracture in the wrist."  
  
"What about Lena? How'd you stop her?" Videl asked.  
  
Parusa and Gohan began to smile at each other.  
  
"Well, did you notice those toy handcuffs that Goten had right next to his bed?" Parusa asked.  
  
"No." Videl said thinking back.  
  
"Well, I tackled her so she was down and it knocked the gun out of her hand." Parusa explained. "I yelled to Gohan to get the handcuffs, and we 'booked her' so to speak." Parusa smiled. "So thank Goten for wanting that for his birthday."  
  
"Toy handcuffs?!" Videl asked. "Weird..."  
  
"Videl..." Gohan said. "Why'd you jump out in front of me. You could and been killed."  
  
"I love you Gohan. That's why. I'd sacrifice my life for you." Videl said.  
  
"Oh god Videl... You're so stupid." Gohan tightened the grip on her and kissed her passionately.  
  
Within a week Videl was out and about, but on crutches. Since she couldn't get around well, she stayed with Gohan, Chi Chi, and Goten.  
  
Gohan and Videl were alone one night about 2 weeks after the incident. Gohan had his arms around Videl who was very relaxed for the first time in a while.  
  
"Videl I gotta get up for a second okay?" Gohan said.  
  
Videl let him up and he went to the bathroom, heard him wash his hands, go back to his room then come out again.  
  
"Sorry, Angel." He said to her. "I know you were comfortable."  
  
"Not a problem." She said cheerfully.  
  
He stood watching TV for a while. "Sit down Gohan." She said to him.  
  
"Not yet." Gohan said standing in front of her. He suddenly got to one knee. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket.  
  
"Videl..." He said opening the box revealing a gold ring with a moderately sized diamond in the middle. "It would be my life you long dream...Will you marry me?"  
  
Videl's tears were gathering in her eyes. She put her hands over her mouth. "Yes." She said muffled.  
  
"Give me your hand." Gohan said to her.  
  
Videl held out a shaky left hand. Gohan carefully placed the ring on her ring finger.  
  
They both looked at each other. Gohan was smiling and Videl was too.  
  
"I love you Videl. More than you'll ever know." Gohan said to her.  
  
"I love you too Gohan. You'll never have a clue how much." Videl said back.  
  
Author's Note: Happy ending huh? Please Review. Anything is accepted…except calling me a dumb fuck. ^_^  
  
Like my writing style? Please visit my fan-fiction site! http://hometown.aol.com/panchan1513/fics.html 


End file.
